What Can I Say?
by Kakashi-Loving-Anime-Freak
Summary: Sasuke's POV of Whatever It Takes! xD Read Naruto's before his.
1. Chapter 1

_What Can I Say?_

_Dedicated to JessicA the best sister in the world._

_Yay! :D_

_

* * *

_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…If i did it would be awesome! I would make all my favorite couples get together! :D  
**

**Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Yay! It is now Sasuke's POV!**

**I hope you like his POV!**

**Chapter two tomorrow! xD  
**

* * *

* * *

Chapter One: Naruto…

**Sasuke's POV**

This year is going to be the year. It is going to be the year I will really talk to him. I just have to be calm and keep my cool.

Naruto…

Maybe we can finally be friends…

Maybe even something more…

I can only hope…

Let's start the story shall we?

==What Can I Say?==

I sat on my bed waiting for Neji. He was in the bathroom. "Neji, Let's go. We need to get your schedule since you haven't gotten it yet."

"Sorry that I can't get it early like you can. My dad doesn't work here," He said while walking out. "If you want you can just go. I'll go with Tenten."

I got off my bed. "Okay." I grabbed my bag and walked out. I started to walk down the hallways.

Okay. When I see Naruto I have to be calm and be careful of what I say. Just say "Hey Naruto" and it will be all good.

I hope Kakashi woke up. He usually doesn't wake up unless someone wakes him up. Maybe Gai woke him up-

Someone knocked into me making me fall on the floor. I felt the anger boil up in me. I looked up and glared at the person. It was Naruto. God, I have to calm down. Calm down and say something… "Watch where you're going dobe." Something not like that… shit… I stood up and walked away. Why the heck did I say that?

"Teme!" I heard him yell.

Damn it! Now he'll never want to be friends with me. I walked into the classroom.

"Sasuke-kun."

I cringed at the two voices that said that at the same time. I turned around and saw Ino and Sakura. "Hey," I said then turned back around. I didn't want to talk to them.

"Sasuke!" Sakura clung onto my right arm.

"Stop that! He's mine," Ino said while clinging to my left arm.

Why did I ever hang out with them? "I'm not anyone's!"

"Sasuke sit next to me!" Sakura pulled me towards her as she said this.

"No! He's going to sit with me!"

They dragged me to a desk and sat me down in the middle with them at each of my sides.

Great... Why the heck did this have to happen to me?

"Sasuke wanna go out?" Sakura asked.

I pulled her off my arm. "No."

"See he wants me," Ino said.

I pulled her off too. "I don't want any of you." I got away from them and looked around the class quickly for an empty chair. There was a few, but one stood out the most. It was next to Naruto.

I quickly went to that spot and sat down. I looked at the blonde and saw that he was backing up a little.

"Why the-AH!" He screamed as he his back hit my shoulder. "I'm sor-," He said as he turned around but then stopped as he saw me.

Maybe he didn't want me to sit next to him.

Oh. God. His face was only a few inches away.

Shit. Too close... Too close...

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Chapter two tomorrow!**

**I hope you like Sasuke's POV!**

**Thank you and keep reading! :D**

**-KakashiLovingAnimeFreak**


	2. Chapter 2

_Whatever It Takes_

_Dedicated to JessicA the funniest person_

_when reading stories :D_

_

* * *

  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto....**

**Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**I hope you like it! :D**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Two: Why?

**Sasuke's POV**

=What Can I Say?=

Oh. God. His face was only a few inches away.

Shit. Too close... Too close...

He looked into my eyes. "H-hey Sasuke. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to get away from the fan girls. You don't mind right?" Okay...so far so good... "It doesn't matter even if you say no anyways." Damn it!

He glared at me. "Teme," He whispered.

"I heard that dobe. Now leave me alone," I looked away from him kinda shocked.

Why the fuck did I just tell him to leave me alone? Oh god. Why did I say that?

I wanted to slap myself...

"Class!" Kakashi yelled.

At least he woke up. I would have to thank whoever woke him up.

I took a quick glance at Naruto to see his eyes glued to Kakashi's... hair. Um, weird.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi," he said while writing his name on the board.

I had a feeling that this was going to be boring...

Bloop Bloop Bloop... (The new time passes by)

I blushed as I felt Naruto's eyes look at me during Kakashi's lesson.

Don't do anything... Don't do anything...

I turned my head and looked at him. "Stop staring at me dobe."

Naruto's eyes widened and he blushed a little. "Sorry," He muttered and looked back at Kakashi.

"Whatever," I whispered.

I'm going to have to tell Kakashi to make his lessons more... I don't know... fun. It was pretty boring. Good thing I already learned this, now it's going to be easy. Really easy. I took algebra 2 in eighth grade. I'm taking it again because I need the credits for college.

Kakashi wrote a problem on the board. " Does any one know the answer?" He asked and no one raised their hand. I started to raise my hand but he glared at me then looked at Naruto, who seemed to be daydreaming. "Naruto. Naruto!"

He snapped out of his daydream and looked at Kakashi. "Huh?"

"The answer to question five."

Oh god. He doesn't know it. "The square root of pi," I whispered.

"Uh... The square root of pi," He said.

"Correct." Kakashi glanced quickly at me then turned to the board and continued the lesson.

Naruto looked at me and smiled. "Thanks."

My stomach started doing flips. I turned away from him as I blushed. I have to calm down...

"Do numbers 6-46 on page 10," Kakashi said.

I slowly stopped blushing and opened my book to page 10. I got out the stuff I needed and started to work on the problems. It was so easy. I was on like number 15 within three minutes or less.

"Hey Sasuke," I heard Naruto whisper.

I turned at looked into his blue eyes. He had such nice eyes... Wait what is going on again? "What is it?"

"C-can I borrow a pencil?" He asked while tapping his knee with mine.

Oh god...was he flirting with me? "Get your own." I turned back to my work so he wouldn't see my blush. He was flirting with me... wasn't he?

All of a sudden a sun kissed hand grabbed mine and stop me from doing my work. I looked up at him making my blush more noticeable. Damn it.

"A pen?" He asked.

What. What was that!? I glared at him. "Leave me alone." I went to back to work.

Damn it! Why did I say that!? No! Don't leave me alone, Naruto.

Damn it! How could this have happened?

That's right because I'm too stupid to show my true feelings... I have to concentrate on my work.

An hour passed and Kakashi had finally decided to stop teaching about math and science. Thank you! "Time for PE."

"Oh yes!" Naruto yelled. I looked at him at the same time everyone else did. "Oops. Hehe," He laughed nervously.

I smiled and went to the PE boys locker room. I took off my shoes, pants and shirt. I pulled on my gym shorts that went down to the knees, then put back on my shoes. I reached for my gym shirt and grabbed it.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said while leaning on the locker next to mine.

I jumped up and blushed. He just popped out of nowhere! What the heck!? "Dobe," I called him.

"Call me Naruto."

Did he just flirt with me again? "What do you want _Dobe_,"I said.

"I just wanted to make a conversation with you."

"Dode? Did anyone tell you? You are so god damn weird." Why was he acting so weird?

I walked away from him while putting on my shirt and went outside.

What is he thinking? Does he know that he's flirting with me? Should I flirt back?

This is so confusing...

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**I hope you like his POV!**

**Next Chapter will be tomorrow! **

**Thank you!**

**-KakashilovingAnimeFreak**


	3. Chapter 3

_What Can I Say?_

_Dedicated to Jessica who loves this story because its for her_

_Yeah... :D_

_

* * *

  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... I wish....**

**Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes**

**Thank you!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Three: Friends...

**Sasuke's POV**

==What Can I Say?==

What is he thinking? Does he know that he's flirting with me? Should I flirt back?

This is so confusing...

I just kept walking until I heard Naruto speak.

"Hey Sasuke!" He yelled. " I have a-"

I turned around and glared at him. "What?"

"Good luck in soccer," He said and waved to me.

I blushed and turned away running to the field... What is up with him?

"Girls against guys," Sakura said as I ran up to them.

"Fine," I said to her.

"I'll show you how good I am Sasuke," Sakura said while twirling a strand of her hair.

"No! I'll show him how good I am!" Ino yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's play," I said. God, how annoying.

Guy's team: Sai, Neji and me.

Girl's team: Sakura, Ino and Tenten.

Cheerleader: Hinata.

We played for a little while. I was running down the field. "Here Sai!" I yelled as I passed the ball to him.

He got the ball but hit it in the opposite direction. It went flying straight to Naruto and hit him in the head. "Awesome," Sai muttered.

"Nice one Sai," Neji said.

"Sai you hit the ball too hard!" Sakura yelled at Sai.

Sai smirked. "Sorry."

I wanted to punch Sai. No one hurts my Naruto...

I ran up to Naruto. "Dobe are you okay?" He blushed. I helped him back up into at siting position. The looked at Sai. "Why the heck did you do _that_?" I growled at Sai.

Sai ignored me. "I'm sorry Naruto the ball was attracted to you," He said to Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe its your size. Your pretty short. You know? _Tiny_."

As soon as Naruto jumped up, I did too. I caught him by his arm before he fell.

He needed to go to the nurse. "I'm taking him to the nurse," I said.

"Sasuke," Sakura said.

"Finish the game without me. Come on Dobe. Can you move your feet a little?" I asked him.

He nodded and walked with me to the nurse's office. I had my arm around his waist helping him stand straight. "Thanks for helping me, Sasuke," he smiled at me.

I blushed while my stomach was going chaotic again. "Don't worry about it Naruto," I said then whispered, "Its Sai's fault." He stared at me. "What?" I asked. Did I have something on me?

"You called me by my name..."

I blushed again. "So what?" I asked as I opened the door and sat next to Naruto as he sat down on the bed.

He looked into my black eyes and smiled. "Its the first time you called me by name."

My eyes widened as I realized that. Oh... my...god. It is the first time. I blushed. I wanted to say it again...

"Naruto," I whispered to myself.

I saw Naruto leaned toward me. I blushed while looking into his ocean blue eyes. Was he going to kiss me?

"Hello!"

I jumped away from Naruto. "I got to go to PE. He got hit by a soccer ball," I told the nurse "Bye Dobe." I had to get out of there... and I did. I left right after I said bye.

"TEME!" I heard Naruto scream.

Bloop Bloop Bloop...

I walked back and forth in the hallway thinking.

Maybe he does like me.

He did try to kiss me...right?

Why was Naruto so confusing?

I hope he's okay...

Next time Sai does something like that I'll kill him.

Never mind about Sai...

Maybe Naruto will get the message I like him if I flirt back...

I leaned against the wall at the end of the hallway. "I don't know what to do anymore."

I guess I can talk to Naruto normally and not say mean stuff to him... Yeah good plan.

I heard the door to the nurse's office open and saw Naruto come out and started walking while holding an ice pack to his head.

"Dobe," I said. Oh yeah, way to start talking to him nicely. Damn it.

He stopped walking. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was waiting for you to get out so we can walk back together," I said. "Plus I got to skip some parts of PE." Fuck! There I go again!

Naruto glared at me.

Shit, he looked really angry.

"Let's go," He said as he walked over to me and we started walking. "Sasuke."

My heart started beating faster as he said my name. I turned and looked at him.

"Sasuke Sasuke-"

"Wha-"

"SasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasuke!"

"Dobe-"

"Sasuk-e," he said in a singly voice.

"What!?" I said. Damn, It felt like my heart was about to burst... and I felt a blush coming.

"Oh... Am I annoying you?" He asked.

I glared at him. How could he make me feel this way? "No."

We walked for a few more minutes. I felt his hot breath on my ear and he whispered, "Sasuke!"

I jumped and moved quickly away from him making my back hit the wall. My cheeks burned most likely becoming a more red color.

"Sorry, Did I scare you?" He asked. "Or perhaps annoy you?"

"You will never annoy me Dobe." I blushed a even darker red then turned and started walking.

"Wait. Wait! Was that a compliment?" I heard him running toward me. "Sasuke!" He yelled.

I smiled.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**I love you all! :D**

**I hope you like Sasuke's POV.**

**Thank you!**

**-KakashiLovingAnimeFreak**


	4. Chapter 4

_What Can I Say?_

_Dedicated to JessicA who knows I take 'It' back_

_:D_

_

* * *

  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Thuraya you are so mean for what you said.**

**Sorry for grammar ans spelling mistakes. **

**Thank you!**

**Thank you so much for reading. I love you all. :D  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter four: Thoughts

**Sasuke's POV**

==What Can I Say?==

"Wait. Wait! Was that a compliment?" I heard him running toward me. "Sasuke!" He yelled.

I smiled and ignored him for the rest of the day.

Bloop Bloop Bloop...

I walked into my room and sat next to Neji who was playing a game.

"What are you playing?" I asked.

"Animal Crossing."

"Why are you a girl?"

He looked at me. "Don't ask."

I laughed. "What do you do in the game?"

"Just walk around. Collect stuff. Kill people's plants by walking on them."

"It sounds... nice"

"Oh!" He exclaimed. "It's funny when you get mail from your mom."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She says weird stuff and gives you the most ugliest items."

"What a nice game..."

"It's cool to play for like thirty minutes, but then it just is uninteresting."

"Ah..."

"Yup..."

"How long have you been playing?" I asked him.

"I don't know... two hours?"

I stared at him. "Two hours?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna play Super Mario Smash Brothers?" I asked.

"Okay."

I took out Animal Crossing and put in the other game. "I get the falcon punch guy," I said.

"I get Link."

We sat there and played for an hour.

Score:

Neji: 12 wins

Me: 38 wins

"I totally beat you," I said while I laughed at him.

Neji put the Game Cube away. "You cheated! You have to stop using that falcon punch move!"

"It's his best move!"

"Yeah and it kills me ninety percent of the time!"

I laughed and threw a pillow at him. "Well, you should move out of the way!"

He laughed. "I can't! You do it really quick!"

We laughed.

I looked at the clock and saw the time. "I'm going to bed," I said to him.

"Night."

"Night," I said to him.

Bloop Bloop Bloop...

It was now next day of school and I forgot to wake Kakashi up. Please let someone wake him up again...

The bell rung and Naruto walked in and quickly sat in his seat.

"Hey Sasuke," He said as he smiled at me.

"Hey."

"You look good in your uniform." He complimented me.

I blushed a deep red. "Thank you," I said. "But the next time you say something like that I'll kill you"

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can I ask you something?"

I looked into his eyes and the color in my cheeks started going back to red. "What is it Dobe?"

"Can I ask you about your family?"

My whole body tensed... Did he...

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No. Tell me why."

He shook his head.

"Tell me Naruto," I said as I gripped the table.

He blushed. "I just don't have a family... so I wanted to know."

I looked away then back at him. "Its not a very good subject for me. A lot has happened."

"I'm sorry just don't worry about it." He looked down at his desk.

"Naruto. Naruto look at me." I grabbed his chin with my pale hand and made me stare at him. "Naruto. I'm sorry I can't tell you but I promise I will. When I feel comfortable about it. Okay?"

He blushed and looked at me. "Okay," He said and smiled.

I blushed a dark red and smiled.

"Class!"

I slowly let go of his chin and faced Kakashi still smiling.

"Naruto," I heard Shino whisper.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"We need to talk during PE."

"Okay."

I pretended I didn't here that and just kept acting like I was listening to Kakashi's lesson instead of stealing glances at Naruto.

By the time PE class came by, I walked next to Naruto to the lockers in the boys PE dressing room. Then we went our own separate ways. I changed and walked out to were Sai and the others were waiting.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey," Neji said.

"Let's play soccer," I said.

"Same teams as before," Sakura said.

"Okay," Sai said.

Then we all started playing soccer. I couldn't help but look at Naruto some times and I could have sworn that sometimes it looked like he was looking back at me.

"Hey! Sasuke pay attention!" Sai yelled.

I looked back at them and started playing soccer again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**I hope you like his POV!**

**Next Chapter will be tomorrow! **

**Thank you!**

**-KakashiLovingAnimeFreak**


	5. Chapter 5

_What Can I Say?_

_Dedicated to JessicA the weirdest person alive_

_xD_

_

* * *

  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Man it would be great if I did. **

**Sorry for Spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Thank you!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Five: Something More

**Sasuke's POV**

==What Can I Say?==

"Hey! Sasuke pay attention!" Sai yelled.

I looked back at them and started playing soccer again.

Bloop Bloop Bloop...

We stopped playing soccer and sat around to talked to each other.

I watched Naruto as Gaara came up behind him and covered Naruto's eyes. Man did I hate him... I watched as they talked.

I got up and and started walking to Naruto's group while lightly kicking the soccer ball.

"Shino and I-" I heard Naruto say as my ball rolled to him.

"Hey Naruto," I said and glared at Gaara a little.

Naruto looked up at me. "Hey." He smiled.

"Wanna come play soccer with me?" I asked.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Cool!" He got up and looked at Gaara. "See you at lunch Gaara. Bye Shino," He said.

We went running to the field and played till we had to go back in.

"Naruto," I said.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Wanna hang out during lunch?"

He smiled. "I already told Gaara I would hang out with him."

I looked down. Damn it... "It's okay."

"If you want you can hang out with us."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Okay."

"Lets get in before we are late."

I smiled. "I'll race ya."

He smirked. "Your on!"

"Ready set," I took off running.

"Cheater!" Naruto yelled.

Bloop Bloop Bloop....

He walked into the lunch room with me. "What are you going to eat?" He asked.

"I'm not sure maybe sushi. What about you?" I asked.

"Ramen."

"Do you always eat ramen?"

"You should try it sometime. Beef is the best."

"I guess I can try it today."

"Awesome! To the Ramen line!" He held up his arm like superman and I laughed.

We got our Ramen and started walking to Gaara's table.

"Sasuke, are you sure you want to sit with my friends?" He asked.

"What you don't want me to?"

"No its-"

"It doesn't matter. I'm staying anyways," I said.

He smiled. "Come on." He sat in front of Gaara and I sat next to him. "Hey guys. Sasuke is going to sit with us today," He said. "Sasuke this is Gaara, Shino, Kiba, Shika, and Choji." They all said hi to me.

"What about your friends Sasuke?" Kiba asked. "Not going to sit with them?"

"They're not really my friends," I said. Friends. Them? I don't even know when I began to hang out with them.

"Then who is your friend?"

"No one really." I looked away from Kiba to somebody who approached the table.

"H-hey N-naruto."

"Hey Hinata!"

She blushed a deep red. "D-do y-you want t-to hang o-out s-sometime t-today?"

"Sorry! I can't I have a big test going on in my class. I don't even understand the chapter."

"Oh, thats okay," She said while looking down sadly and walked away.

"Great... Now I feel guilty."

"Don't worry about it Naruto," I said.

He looked at me. "Yeah..."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Stop worrying about it."

"Okay!" He smiled and started eating his ramen.

Bloop Bloop Bloop...

I walked to my locker and saw Gaara in front of it. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "I came here to talk to you."

I looked at him weirdly. "About?"

"Naruto."

I blushed. "What?"

"You like him don't you?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sasuke just admit it."

"Wha-"

"I noticed by the way you look at him and the way you got jealous when you saw me with him."

"I don't know what-" He looked at me. "Fine. It's true," I said.

"That's what I thought." He smirked. "You should tell him."

"No!" I screamed.

"If you don't tell him soon, someone else might come and take him away from you," Gaara said. I looked at him and shook my head. "Fine... I'll tell him," He said.

"Don't you dare tell-!"

"Is something wrong?" Someone asked.

I looked and stared at Naruto with wide eyes. I blushed a dark red. "N-no."

"Why were you screaming?"

I looked at him normally. "It was nothing Naruto."

"Um..."

"Um. I'm right here too," Gaara said.

"Sorry," Naruto said to him.

"No problem."

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Well I was just talking to Sasuke-" Gaara started but I interrupted him.

"Don't te-" I started.

"That we should study together."

"but... your not in the same class as us," Naruto said.

"Our class is having a test on the same chapter as your class."

"Oh! That's cool."

"Yeah. I told Sasuke that we'll meet at your room when the four hour thing ends"

"What," I and Naruto said at the same time.

Gaara nudged me. "Yeah that's right," I said.

"What if the principal comes?" Naruto asked.

"Trust me he won't," Gaara said. "It would be interesting to meet him."

Naruto laughed and said, "Trust me you wouldn't want to meet him." We laughed.

"Well see you guys later," Gaara said and left.

Naruto smiled. "So... whats going on?" He asked.

"Naruto. I want to show you something." I looked into his ocean blue eyes.

"What is it?"

I entwined my hand with his. "Come on," I said then started to run.

We ran up all the stairs then out a door that said Roof on it. "Wow," Naruto said.

I let go of his hand and walked to the edge of the roof and sat down. "Yeah..."

He sat next to him. "How did you know about this?"

"I was restless one night and wanted a place that was quiet so I could think."

"Thanks for sharing."

I laughed. "No problem. But that's not the reason I showed you this place."

"You don't want to share this place?"

"If its with you then okay. But... I showed you this place so I can tell you something."

"What is it?" He asked but I stayed quiet. "Come on Sasuke. You can tell me."

"I was talking with Gaara before you came and he made me realize something."

"What is it?"

"I decided I wanted to tell you."

He stared at me blankly. "What?"

I laughed while running my hand threw my black hair. "Remember this morning when you asked me about my family," I said.

He blushed. "Yes..."

"I decided I wanted to tell you."

He stared at me. "Really? Is it okay?"

I blushed and grabbed his hand. "Yes... I want you to know."

He took a deep breath and squeezed my hand. "Tell me."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review.**

**-Kakashilovinganimefreak**


	6. Chapter 6

_What Can I Say?_

_Dedicated to JessicA who picks the wrong songs_

_But She's awesome anyway_

_XD_

_

* * *

  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Man... It would be awesome if I did...**

**Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. **

**Thank you for reading.**

__**I wrote all of these at 12 am to 5 am. I'm really sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Six: With Naruto.

**Sasuke's POV**

==What Can I Say?==

He took a deep breath and squeezed my hand. "Tell me."

I took a deep breath.

"Take your time," He said.

"My family." I squeezed his hand tighter at the memory. "They were murdered."

"I'm sorry.," He said. "When did this happen?"

"When I was seven." I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"You were so young."

I nodded.

"What happened?"

"I was at school during the time it happened. I walked home since my house was too close to the school to get a bus."

"And?" He asked.

"I got to my house and saw police cars, like ten of them, and ambulances. As soon as they saw me they started to ask questions. I couldn't really understand what was happening at that moment. It was all.."

"Nerve recking..."

"Yeah. They asked me if my brother would have done this." I felt more tears come down.

"Why would they asked that?"

"They couldn't find my brother. So, they assumed he did it."

"Did he?"

I looked at him. "No! My brother wouldn't do that!" I yelled. "You've got to believe me, Naruto."

Naruto let go of my hand and pulled me into a hug."Don't worry Sasuke. I believe you."

I put my arms around him. "It was so lonely..." I miss my brother...

"I understand, Sasuke," Naruto said. "My mom died giving birth to me."

I tensed. That's horrible...

"My dad died protecting me from a group of gangs when I was five."

"That must have been horrible."

"It was at first... until one of my dad's friends took me in. His name is Jiraiya. He's a pervert." Naruto laughed weakly at what he said. "Did someone take you in?"

"Yeah. Our teacher Kakashi. He's like a dad to me. He's always reading perverted books."

We pulled away from each other and looked at one another. "Jiraiya writes perverted books."

"Kakashi's book is called Come Come Paradise."

Naruto chuckled. "Jiraiya's the one that wrote that book."

We both started laughing.

I stopped laughing and looked at him. "Thanks Naruto."

"It's no problem," He said while leaning forward towards me.

I closed my eyes waiting for him to kiss me.

"Hey!" Someone screamed.

I opened my eyes and saw that Naruto had moved away from me. "Naruto! Sasuke!

I turned and looked at the person who just ruined my moment with Naruto. It was Kiba. Damn mutt...

"Kiba," Naruto said.

"There's a fight! Come on!" With that he ran off.

Great... "There goes my hiding spot," I muttered.

"Sorry," Naruto said while getting up.

"Naruto," I said and he looked down at me. "What were you going to do before_ he _came in?"

"I..." He looked at the view then back at me. "You had a leaf in your hair. Don't worry I got it out." He smiled. "Lets go see the fight!" He turned away from me and started walking.

A leaf...

A leaf!

What the fuck!

I really want to slap him...

Bloop Bloop Bloop...

The fight was ridiculous. I don't even want to say what it was about. That's how stupid it was...

I walked to where Naruto's room should be and saw the blonde standing in the hallway facing the other way. I smiled. "Pay back," I whispered to myself and walked up to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and whispered in his ear, "Hey."

He reacted way different than I thought. He screamed (like a girl) and jumped two feet away from me.

"Wow," I said. "Never thought you could scream like that."

He looked at me. "You scared me!"

"Sorry, Naruto."

"You shou-"

"It's not my fault your easy to scare."

All of a sudden he had me pinned to the wall. Both his hands on each side of me. "Take it back!"

I looked at him. "No."

"Take it back!"

I smirked. "Make me."

"What's going on here?" We looked to see Gaara looking at us. "It looks like your about to rape each other."

"What?" Naruto put his hands down.

He ignored Naruto. "Come on lets go in before someone notices we're out here. I could have sworn I heard someone scream."

I chuckled.

"Shut up," Naruto said to me.

We walked in to find Shino sitting on his bed. "Hey."

I looked around his room. "Wow. Naruto your room is so clean," I said.

"What do you mean we have bug- What the hell Shino! You clean only when guests come over!?"

"They are guests aren't they," Shino said.

"Whatever. What do you guys wanna do?" Gaara said while sitting next to Shino.

"I thought we were going to study?" Naruto asked.

"No we're not Naruto," Gaara said.

"But-"

"No."

"What about-"

"No."

"the test?"

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Just cheat off of me." I knew he wasn't going to pass anyway.

"Really!"

I shrugged. "Yeah..."

"Thank you!" He hugged me.

I hugged me back and smiled. "Its no problem."

Gaara coughed and we separated. "Since we're sleeping over," Gaara stared to say.

"Wait. What?"

"Yeah. I'm going to sleep with Shino and Sasuke with Naruto."

"Wa-"

"Shino where are your movies?" Gaara asked ignoring Naruto.

"There. In the pile under the television."

Naruto looked at me and smiled. "So..."

I looked at his bed then back at him. "So... Superman blankets. Aren't you a little too old?" I laughed.

He blushed. "Shut up!"

"I picked the movie!" Gaara exclaimed.

"What movie?" I asked.

"The Eye 3!"

Naruto's whole body tensed.

I grabbed his arm. "Naruto, Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Lets watch it."

Bloop Bloop Bloop...

I felt Naruto trembling next to me. Was he scared?

"Naruto?" I whispered and Naruto jumped a little. "Are you scared?"

He threw the pillow he was hugging and acted like he wasn't scared. "No."

Somebody screamed in the movie which made Naruto cling on to me since he didn't have his pillow. "Maybe a little."

I chuckled softly. "Naruto," I whispered. My heart started beating faster as I moved my arm around his waist and brought him closer to me. I blushed a deep red as I felt his arms wrap around me.

Thank you Gaara...

Bloop Bloop Bloop...

"Sasuke," I heard Naruto whisper.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to get a watch." Naruto laughed at his own joke.

I stared at him and pushed him away from me. "Dobe." I grabbed the clock next to his bed. Shit! "We only have ten minutes till school starts!"

"Crap!" Naruto screamed.

We jumped out of bed and I went to the restroom and changed quickly.

"Shino. Gaara. School sta- What the hell! They left without us and didn't even bother to wake us up!" I heard Naruto yell.

"Naruto," I said as I came out of the bathroom. "We don't have time to argue get ready!"

"Right!" He ran into the bathroom and changed.

"Come on Naruto!"

He walked out and grabbed his bag. "Lets go!"

We ran all the way to class. We got there right when the bell rang and walked to our seats. I sat next to Naruto and saw him glare at Shino.

"Thanks for waking us up dear old pal of mine," Naruto said.

"Sorry. Gaara told me not to."

"Nice going Gaara," I heard Naruto muttered.

"Class!"

Everyone looked up at the teacher.

Naruto smiled. "Iruka-Sensei!"

"Hey Naruto." He smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Kakashi's sick so I'm filling in."

"What about your students?"

"I don't have any this year."

"So what are we doing today Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"We are doing a test."

The whole class groaned.

"Come on it ain't that bad," Iruka said and passed it out.

The test was really easy.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered.

I turned a looked at him. "What?"

Why was he staring at me like that?

I blushed and said, "Stop staring at me so weirdly." Then I looked away.

"Naruto!"

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"The principal wants to see you."

"What!" He screamed.

"Naruto! People are trying to do a test."

"Why would he want to see me?"

"I don't know."

"What!?" Naruto screamed.

"I heard your fathers here though..."

"Jiraiya's here?" He asked. "Great... what did I do now?" He got up and gathered his stuff. "See ya Sasuke. Shino."

"Bye," Shino and I said.

I hope he's not in trouble...

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**I love you guys!**

**Thank you!**

**-Kakashilovinganimefreak**


	7. Chapter 7

_What Can I Say?_

_Dedicated to JessicA who makes me stay up till 5 writing_

_X.X_

_

* * *

  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... That's why I'm writing FanFictions about them.  
**

**Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Thank you!**

**Really short chapter... Bloop...  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Seven: Say What?!

**Sasuke's POV**

==What Can I Say?==

I hope he's not in trouble...

Shino turned and looked at me. "Sasuke," He said.

"What?"

"Are you gay?"

I stared at him...

What?

Who the fuck asks somebody that!?

"Are _you_ gay," I said to him.

"No."

"Congratulations," I said sarcastically.

We stared at each other.

"What?!" I said and everyone stared at me. I took a deep breath and tried to keep my voice down.

"You didn't answer me."

"Why do you think I'm gay?" I asked.

"Well, for one reason you like Naruto."

"How do you know that?"

"It was really obvious when you and Gaara were sleeping over. You kept muttering his name while cuddling up to him."

I blushed. "No. I didn-"

"Don't worry," He said. "I'll support you." With that he turned around and started working.

What. The. Fuck.

What the fuck just happened?

Great... now two people know I like Naruto.

Naruto...

When is he coming back?

Bloop Bloop Bloop...

Why didn't Naruto come back to class?

I ran to the roof and the slammed the door. I kicked the door. Why didn't he come back!

I turned around. "Naruto!" I stood there shocked.

He got up and walked over to me. "Hey," He said weakly.

What happened to him?

I gave him a quick hug. "Why didn't you come back to class?"

"Did class end?"

"Yeah... Right now."

"That argue went on for that long..."

I grabbed his forearm. "What happened?" I need to know.

"They think I posted something about Sai again."

"And?"

"They're thinking about suspending me."

"What?"

No, they can't. They can't take him away from me.

"I said-"

"I know what you said!" I yelled and ripped my hand away from him. "They can't do that to you!"

"Well, they are most likely doing that."

I grabbed one of his hands in both of mine and brought it up to my chest. "They won't. We won't let them." I looked into his eyes.

"How?"

I squeezed his hand. "We'll clear your name. Find the real person who did this."

"Sasuke that-" He paused as if he was thinking. "That might work." He smiled.

"Of course. We won't stop till we get your named cleared." I smiled.

He started to lean forward.

Yes! I was about to close my eyes when I heard a voice.

"Hey!"

What the fuck!

He stopped leaning forward and looked at the door. Kiba, Gaara, and Shino were standing there. He let go of my hands.

I glared at them.

I hate them right now...

Gaara smirked. "We heard, Naruto."

"About what?" Naruto asked.

"Are they really going to suspend you?" Kiba asked.

"No. They're not going to suspend him," I said while crossing my arms.

"And how do you know that?" Shino asked.

"Because we're going to clear his name," I said.

"How are we going to do_ that_?" Gaara asked.

"We're going to hunt down the person who actually did this." I looked at Gaara. "We're going to prove them wrong."

"To prove that I never did that?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly."

"Yeah! Lets do this!" Kiba yelled.

"We'll clear you name Naruto," Gaara said.

A butterfly came flying and landed in Shino's hand. (What the...) "What are friends for?"

"Thanks. You guys are awesome!" Naruto thanked them. He turned and looked at me. "Thank you."

I blushed. "Don't worry about it."

He smiled at me. "I won't."

I smiled back. "Uh huh." Dobe.

He laughed.

This better work. I don't want to see Naruto leave...

I won't let him leave me...

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please review.**

**Thank you!**

**-Kakashilovinganimefreak**


	8. Chapter 8

_What Can I say?_

_Dedicated to JessicA the sister who puts the _

_Fun in Funny._

_XD_

_

* * *

  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.... I'm getting tired of this....**

**Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Enjoy this fluffy chapter!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Eight: A day with Naruto

**Sasuke's POV**

I knocked on Naruto's door. The door opened and I saw Naruto.

Holy mother of crap...

He had a hot body.

I coughed trying to hide my blush.

"S-Sasuke," He said.

My eyes looked up and down at his body. "The one and only." I smirked and looked at his face.

"Sorry. I just got out of bed."

"Don't mind me."

I defiantly don't mind this... but the Halloween boxers is not really sexy at all...

I chuckled but tried to hold it in. "Want to invite me in?"

"Come in."

As I passed him I let out a laugh. "I think your two months too early."

He closed the door. "Shut up! I like my boxers."

I sat down on his bed. I really hate to say this... "Get ready."

"For what?"

"We're going out." (Sadly)

"What?"

"Don't you want to get out of this place?" I asked. "It's the weekend we can finally leave school campus."

"Okay," he said. "Just let me get ready."

"Aw... and I thought you were going to stay like that," I said sarcastically which made him grab Shino's pillow and hit me with it. "Hey! That's not nice," I laughed...a bug might come out of that.

He threw Shino's pillow back on his bed. "That's what you get," He said. He got his clothes and went to the bathroom.

I looked around and saw all the bugs. "So, this is what your room usually looks like?"

"Yup, bugs bugs bugs."

I laughed then stopped. What the heck... "Why do you have a book called How to Get the Man of Your Dreams on your night table." I opened it a little and read 'Plan J:' but I couldn't finish it because Naruto ripped the book out of my hand.

"Uh... Hinata left it here. Yesterday."

She. Was. Here.

Sasuke looked at me. "_She _was here?"

He threw the book on his bed then grabbed my arm. "Yeah. Lets go now." He dragged me out of his room.

"Naruto," I said. "Naruto. Naruto!"

"What?"

"You can stop dragging me now..."

He stopped and let go of my arm. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it." I rubbed my arm. That hurt...

He looked down at the floor. "I feel bad. I really am sorry Sasuke."

"Naruto," I said while lifting his chin up with one finger so I could look at him. "Don't worry about it. Lets have a fun time. Okay?"

"Okay," He said and smiled.

I smiled. "Come on," I said as I grabbed his hand and started walking.

"Where are we going first?" Naruto asked.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Ever been to a store called Sarutobi's Candy Store?"

"No. I never really go to candy stores."

"Well, this one is the best."

"Lets go then."

"Okay." He smiled.

Bloop Bloop Bloop....

We walked into the candy store. My hand still holding his. His hand felt warm....

"You have to try the big lollipops here. They're amazing," He said while moving toward the back.

"They're huge," I said.

They are the hugest lollipops I have ever seen...

"Yeah! They come in different flavors. There's the rainbow flavored. Cherry, blue raspberry, watermelon-"

"Watermelon?"

I love Watermelon.

"Yeah." He grabbed the blue and green lollipops with his unoccupied hand and walked to the register. He payed for the lollipops and we walked out.

"You didn't have to get it. I don't want it," I said.

He laughed and held out the watermelon lollipop to me. "I know you want it. Just think of it as a gift for spending the day with me."

I grabbed the lollipop and smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Since you bought me candy as a gift for spending the day with you," I said. "I'll treat you to ice cream."

"I don-"

"Its only fair."

He sighed. "Okay."

"Lets go." I took him to Gai's Ice Cream Shop.

Bloop Bloop Bloop...

We walked into Gai's Ice Cream Shop.

"This place might not look good."

Okay... It didn't look good.

"You think?"

I punched him playfully. "The ice cream is really good here." I looked at him. "What's your favorite flavor?"

"Strawberry."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Mine too."

"Cool!" He smiled.

I smiled back. "Let's get the ice cream now."

We walked up and ordered our ice cream. Then we went and sat at a table.

"This may seem weird but we're having dessert before dinner," I said

He laughed at what I said. "I do that all the time."

I laughed. "Weirdo."

We sat there and ate our sweets in a comfortable silence. Once we were done we threw our stuff away,I grabbed his hand and started walking out.

"Know any good restaurants?" I asked.

"Um... No."

I laughed. "I know one."

Bloop Bloop Bloop...

We walked into a nice restaurant and they seated us.

"Um. Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll pay."

"What? No I cant' let you do that!"

"Naruto this stuff is expensive. Please let me pay."

Please just let me pay...

"I don't think its that exp-" He took a deep breath in when he opened the menu and saw the prices. "Wow."

"Please! I have a lot of money."

"People never really pay for me."

Really? "I'd do it any day," Sasuke muttered.

"What did you say?" He asked.

Shit, he heard me...

"I said you should try the souffle."

Phew. Nice cover up...

"Is it good?" He asked

"Great."

He opened the menu again and saw the price. "Heck no!"

"Naruto, Please."

Please just let me pay for it.

He grumbled. "Fine."

I ordered the food and drinks. We both got Pepsi.

"Sasuke, Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" I asked while looking at him.

"Have you ever been in love with someone?"

I blushed. Of course I have... I'm in love with you... "Why do you ask?"

"Well, its just that I have this person I like and well... I try to get this person to like me but that person doesn't seem to get the signals. Do you ever feel that way?"

I sighed. "You have no idea."

I feel like that everyday...

"What should I do?"

"Hope that that person will get smarter and realize that this person likes him."

Maybe he will get a clue and find out I'm talking about him.

He smiled. "Thanks for listening."

"Here is your food and drinks," The waitress placed down our drinks and food.

"Thank you," Naruto and I said at the same time.

She smiled and walked away.

Naruto and I ate and talked to each other. I got to know a lot of stuff about him. It was a pretty cool day.

Gosh, I love him...

Bloop Bloop Bloop...

I walked him to his room. "Thanks for the fun day Sasuke. We should do it again."

I smiled. Next time it should be a real date. "Totally."

He hugged me and I hugged him back. We pulled away from each other. But before we could pull away completely I gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

He looked at me shocked by what I just did.

I smiled and blushed. "Later." With that I walked away leaving him standing in the hallway still in shock.

Maybe that will give you a clue that I like you.

I walked into my room and saw Neji sitting on his bed reading a Silvia Brown book. He looked up as I shut the door.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey."

"Have fun?"

I smiled as I remembered my day. "More than you can imagine.."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Love you all!**

**-KakashiLovingAnimeFreak**


	9. Chapter 9

_What Can I Say?_

_Dedicated to JessicA the sister who writes funny_

_reviews. XD_

_

* * *

  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... **

**Bloop... **

**Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**I hope you like it!  
**

**Thank you for reading!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Nine: No. No. And Hell No!

**Sasuke's POV (As always)**

We were on the roof talking about the suspension thing. Naruto had his head on my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair.

His hair felt silky...

"Naruto," Gaara said. Naruto didn't even open his eyes. "Naruto. Wake up!"

"Leave him alone. He's tired," I said.

"Leave him alone!" Gaara yelled. "We're doing this for him!"

He opened his eyes and looked at Gaara. "I'm sorry."

Gaara smirked. "I just came up with a plan. Huddle."

"Over here," Naruto said.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"Huddle over here. I'm too comfortable to get up."

"Okay." Shino, Gaara, and Kiba came walking over to where Naruto and I were sitting.

"Wait," Naruto said.

"What is it now, Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"Shino has to let go of that roach-"

"Flyin-" Shino started.

"Its a roach!" He yelled.

Shino let go of the roach walked over to us sitting next to Gaara and Kiba. "What's the plan?" I asked wanting to know what it is.

"Hinata likes Naruto. Someone in her group did this to Naruto. The plan is that Naruto pretends to like her and hangs out with her to see if the people still look suspicious." Gaara looked at Shino who nodded to the plan. Then he looked at Kiba.

"No."

Then to me. "No."

There was no way Naruto was going near _her_...

Then he looked at Naruto. "And hell no!"

"Why not?" Gaara asked.

"Because I said no," I glared at Gaara while saying this.

He turned and looked at Naruto.

"I don't like Hinata like that," Naruto said.

Gaara rolled his eyes and looked at Kiba.

"You know I like Hinata!" Kiba yelled.

We all stared at him. "You do?" Naruto asked.

Good. He can have her,

He blushed. "Oh, Did I not tell you? Whoops."

Gaara grabbed Kiba by the shoulders. "Deal with it." Then he let go of Kiba and pointed to me. "You too."

Kiba and I glared at Gaara, then Kiba turned to me. "I didn't know you liked Hinata too! This is war!"

I rolled his eyes. How stupid. "I do not like Hinata."

"Then why are you saying no!" Kiba yelled.

I blushed. "I... I... I just don't like how we're using her."

Good save.

Kiba smiled. "Sasuke... I never knew you could be so nice."

I glared at him saying, "Shut up."

"I don't have to!"

"Shut up Kiba!" Naruto yelled.

Kiba's mouth dropped. "What! He was talking too!" Naruto glared at him and he stopped yelling. "Okay."

I smiled. "Hn."

Ha ha.

"Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"What?"

"Remind me to never wake you up this early again."

"Okay," Naruto said while closing his eyes.

"Naruto you have to do the plan," Gaara said.

"Why me! Kiba likes her!" Naruto yelled.

"She likes you!" Gaara yelled back.

"Thanks for rubbing that in," Kiba muttered.

"What did you say?" Gaara asked glaring at him.

"I said thanks for-" Kiba tried thinking of something. "I got nothing."

"Thought so," Gaara said. "Okay! Naruto being cranky is making us all cranky." He looked at Shino. "Except for you." Then he got up. "Meeting is postponed till at least one."

"Who died and made him leader," Kiba whispered. Gaara glared at him. "Sorry!"

Gaara walked out followed by Shino then Kiba.

"Come on Naruto," I said. "Let's get you to bed. So, that way at one you won't rip off anyone's head."

"I'm sorry. That was pretty mean of me," He said

"Its okay. I get like that when I'm really tired too."

He sat up and looked at me. He had his hand come up to his cheek.

Did he get hurt?

Please say he didn't.

"Naruto? Did you get hurt or something? Why are you holding your cheek?"

"Its nothing. Don't worry about it." He put his hand down still blushing.

I smiled as I got up. "Let's go."

"Okay," He said as he got up.

Hopefully he gets enough sleep, that way he doesn't rip oof Kiba's head.

I silently laughed at the thought.

Bloop Bloop Bloop....

Naruto was lying on his bed trying to fall asleep while I was sitting next to me playing Pac-Man on his phone. The background music that playing was starting to bug me. Was there anyway to shut it off?

"Sasuke," I heard Naruto whispered.

I looked at him. "What?"

He put his arms around my waist. "I can't fall asleep."

My heart started beating faster.

I flipped his phone closed and put it on the night table next to his bed. "You know you have twenty messages from Jiraiya."

Something must have happened with them two...

"I know. I haven't talked to him since the day that I was called to the office."

I laid down and put my arms around him. "Now, fall asleep."

He closed his eyes. "Okay."

He looked so cute...

Bloop Bloop Bloop....

It was now one o'clock and we were all sitting on the roof.

"I'm sorry for earlier! I was being real mean." Naruto apologized.

"Don't worry Naruto," Gaara said.

"But-"

"Don't worry!" Kiba yelled.

"Okay," Naruto said softly.

"What now?" I asked.

We need to come up with a plan!

"I came up with something extra to Gaara's plan," Shino said.

Thank god.

"What is it?" Gaara asked.

"I'll show you guys." Shino took out five roaches from his pocket. "These are us."

Oh hell no!

What the fuck is with that!

I was disgusted.

"Do you have to use those?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, now. Shh!" He pushed four of the roaches a little further away from the fifth one. "We pretend to be mad at Naruto for a week."

"A week!" I yelled.

I can't do that for a week.

"Shh! And yes a week," Shino said. "Then Hinata comes." He pulled out a butterfly. (Where the hell is he getting this from). "She sees how sad Naruto is and lets him hang with her friends." Shino looked at us. "See its simple," Shino said.

"That's a great plan," Gaara said. "The plan starts tomorrow."

"WHAT!" Kiba, Naruto, and I yelled.

"But-But-But he gets to hang out with Hinata for a week!?" Kiba yelled.

"I'm not that happy either," Naruto and I said at the same time.

Naruto has to hang out with that girl....

WHY!?

"Deal with it," Gaara said.

Shino picked up his bugs and put them in his pocket. "Later," He said while walking out.

"Remember the plan," Gaara said as he got up and left.

"This is unfair!" Kiba yelled.

"You can say that again," I muttered.

"I know," Naruto said.

This is going to be the worst week of my life...

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Next Chapter: Plan In Action**

**Hope you liked it!**

**:D**

**-KakashiLovingAnimeFreak**


	10. Chapter 10

_What Can I Say?_

_Dedicated to Jessica the girl with cool hair_

_:D _

_

* * *

  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... Yeah...**

**Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Thank you for reading! :D**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Ten: Plan In Action.

**Sasuke's POV**

==What Can I Say?==

It was now Monday only like three hundred more days of school. I walked into the class room and sat in my usual chair. I turned and looked at Kiba, who was sitting in Naruto's spot.

Why the heck is he sitting here?

"Why are you siting in Naruto's _spot_?" I asked him.

"Shino told me to."

I looked at Shino. "Why?" I asked him.

"We need to be angry at Naruto," Shino replied.

"This is the most stupid plan ever," I said.

"You can say that again," Kiba muttered.

"Come on. It ain't that bad-" Shino started.

I glared at him. Yeah. It is really bad.

"-for some of us," He continued.

I looked at the door and watched Naruto as he entered. He talked to Hinata and sat with her.

If she even touches him... I swear hell will break loose.

He started talking to Sai. It started out fine till Sai punched Naruto's arm playfully. It ticked me off a little but... whatever...

What ticked me off even more was when Sai put his arm around my Naruto.

I wanted to grab my pencil and throw it at Sai.

Naruto said something to Sai, then turned and looked at me.

I was about to smile...That was until Kiba punched my arm.

"Stop staring at him," Kiba said.

I turned and looked away from Naruto.

Damn it!

This week was going to suck!

I saw Shino open his phone and start to text someone.

I really need to start waking up Kakashi again. Maybe he will finally make it to class on time..

Nope. I doubt he would anyway.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and opened it to see I had an IM.

Ramen101: Sasuke!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto... It must be him.

SasukeUchiha1: Let me guess... Naruto.

Ramen101: How did u know? :D

SasukeUchiha1: Sasuke!!!!!!! Made it easy, but Ramen is a dead give away.

Ramen101: Hehe... :)

SasukeUchiha1: What do you want?

Ramen101: I'm bored and I can't talk 2 u so I'm messaging u

SasukeUchiha1: :) I'm bored too. It's no fun without you.

Ramen101: I know! I'm the life of the party!

Dobe...

SasukeUchiha1: Next time we're alone I'm slapping you.

Ramen101: How mean! :(

I saw Kakashi walk in fixing his hair a little... I don't really think it matters though...

SasukeUchiha1: Shut up. The teachers here. Text you Later. Bye.

Ramen101: Bye!

I closed my phone and put it in my pocket. I looked up at Kakashi.

"Today we will be doing a project. I want you to write something about yourself. It can be sad, happy, depressed or stupid. I don't care. Start writing and I'll tell you when to stop," Kakashi said. Hinata started to raise her hand. "No questions. I think the assignment is fairly easy. Now let me read my book." Hinata put down her hand.

Bloop Bloop Bloop...

"Okay class! Stop writing. I hope you guys didn't write anything too personal." Naruto laughed as he said this. "Because you will be reading it out loud to the class." Naruto stopped laughing. "Naruto. You're first."

"What?"

That's what happens when you laugh.

"Come on. In front of the class."

He grabbed his paper and walked up to the front of the class room. "Um... Mine is about the person I like." He looked at Kakashi.

"Go on."

"Well I've liked this person since freshman year. I've never really hung out with S-That person until recently. And I'm happy about it. This person helps me through the hard times and is there for me. That's why I really like this person. This person makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Also makes me feel complete. Like I'm whole again. This is really short because I can't really put it into words. The only thing I can say is that I love that person," He blushed and sat back in his seat.

He. Liked. Someone?

"That was great Naruto," Kakashi said.

"Thanks!"

"Sai you're up."

Sai got up and stood in the front. "It's about a guy I hate." Kakashi nodded. "I hate this guy. He is so stupid. He likes someone and that person likes him back but he can't see that. I want him out of here." Sai walked back to his seat.

What the fuck...

"That was... nice. Sasuke your turn," Kakashi said.

I got up and stood at the front. "It's about the happiest moments in my life. One of the most happiest moments in my life was when my guardian took me in. I was happy someone wanted me. He became like a dad to me. He took care of me. Also whenever I was in trouble he'd help me out. I love him. He's one of the best people I know. Another happy thing in my life is my best friend. How we first met was kinda awkward. Really awkward. He always makes me laugh. He's stupid and oblivious to a lot of things. We help each other through the hard times. He's nice unless you wake him up at eight in the morning on a Sunday. I also don't get bored easily with him...He's a dobe and one of the greatest people I know." I blushed and quickly went back to my seat.

Maybe that will give him a clue!

Bloop Bloop Bloop....

"Everyone went?" Kakashi asked. "Good. Your next assignment is due two weeks from now. You have to write a paper on the topic these slips have on them. Each one is different. So, no two will be alike." He passed out the slips. "Read them and head off to PE."

I opened my slip and is said 'Write about the person most dearly to you'. I slipped it into my pocket and walked with Kiba and Shino to PE.

Bloop Bloop Bloop....

I was sitting with Kiba and Shino in PE while instant messaging Naruto.

Ramen101: This is so boring!

SasukeUchiha1: I know...

Ramen101: Why does ur name have a 1 with it?

SasukeUchiha1: Why does yours have a 101?

Ramen101: Ramen was taken!

SasukeUchiha1: I'm number one.

Ramen101: Conceited much?

SasukeUchiha1: Wow, such a big word. You've even spelled it right.

Ramen101: Ass...

SasukeUchiha1: Love you too.

Ramen101: I bet ur saying that sarcastically too.

SasukeUchiha1: You've got me figured out.

Ramen101: -_- meanie!

SasukeUchiha1: Okay! I'm sorry... better?

Ramen101: Yes.

SasukeUchiha1: Good... What are they talking about.

Ramen101: Ino's new book... Why did u ever hang out with these people?

SasukeUchiha1: I don't know... PE's over in five minutes. I'll meet you on the roof when schools done.

Ramen101: Okay! :D

SasukeUchiha1: Bye Naruto.

Ramen101: Bye Sasuke!

How can he be so stupid?!

I closed my phone and started walking to the boys locker room.

Bloop Bloop Bloop...

I was sitting on the roof by the ledge.

I wonder who he was talking about in his project.

God. I really need to know.

"Hey!" I heard Naruto yell. He sat next to him.

I looked at him.

That's right..

I whacked him over the head.

"Ow!" He yelled. "Why did you do that?"

"I told you earlier I would."

He rubbed his head. "I didn't think that you would do it," He muttered.

I laughed. "You should have known me better."

"You're right. I should have seen that coming!"

I smiled. "Let's do this everyday."

"Do what?"

"Meet here. After school."

He smiled. "Okay!" We looked at each other for a while.

I need to know...

I grabbed Naruto's hand.

"What is it Sasuke?" He asked.

"I need to ask you something Naruto," I said while blushing.

* * *

**Hope you liked this Chapter!**

**Next Chapter: Never.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-KakashiLovingAnimeFreak**


	11. Chapter 11

_What Can I Say?_

_Dedicated to JessicA who reads stories in the funniest way._

_:D_

_

* * *

  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... :D**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 11: Never.

**Sasuke's POV**

==What Can I Say?==

"I need to ask you something Naruto," I said while blushing and drawing little circles on his hand.

"Go on. Say it."

I took a deep breath. "Who was your paper about?"

Please don't say Hinata...

"Huh?"

"Kakashi's assignment."

"Oh! Um... It was about.... It was about."

"Naruto," I said.

He closed his eyes, "I can't tell you."

What!?

"Fine." I ripped my hand away from his and started walking away from him.

"Sasuke!" He grabbed my shoulder. "Sasuke wait."

"No." I slapped his hand off my shoulder. "Leave me alone," I said then ran off making the door slam behind me.

If he won't tell me... then it must be Hinata.

I ran down the hallway and saw Gaara. I stopped in front of him. He looked at me.

"Gaara," I said.

"What?" he asked.

I felt my phone vibrate. "Once second," I told Gaara.

I opened my phone and saw an IM from Naruto.

Ramen101: Sasuke...

_SasukeUchiha1 singed out_

I closed my phone and stuck it in my pocket. "Don't tell Naruto you saw me," I said to him and started walking away.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"To the PE field," I said. "Don't tell Naruto!"

"What happened?" Gaara asked.

I ignored him and ran to the PE field.

Bloop Bloop Bloop....

I have been leaning on a tree for two hours.

Why didn't he tell me who he liked!?

If he did, everything would have been simple!

I would have left him alone!

Damn it!

"Sasuke!"

I turned and saw Naruto walking towards me.

Oh hell no...

I turned and started running.

"Sasuke!" He yelled.

I looked back then turned around running faster. "Leave me alone!" I yelled.

How the fuck can he run so fast!?

We kept running around the field. Him chasing after me. People looking at us like we're weird.

"You dobe! Leave me alone!" I yelled.

"Never you teme! Stop running!"

"No!"

All of a sudden I was tackled to the ground by Naruto.

"Ah!" I yelled.

He straddled my waist. "Listen to me!" He yelled.

How the fuck did he run so fast?

"No! Get off me!" I yelled.

"No!"

"People are staring!" I yelled.

"I don't care. Let them stare!"

"Get off!"

"I really need to talk to you."

"No!"

He punched the ground right next to my face and kept it there. I froze looking at his hand.

Holy mother of fuck...

"Shut up and let me say what I need to say," He said. "Look at me." I turned and looked at him. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I really am sorry. I wish I can tell you but I can't. Not yet."

"Yet?"

He'll tell me?

"Yes. I will tell you. Just when I'm ready."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Good... But his knee is really starting to hurt my rib...

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Your hurting me."

"Oh!" He got off me. "Sorry!"

I sat up. "You know you just ruined the plan." I pointed to Hinata's group who was staring at us.

He laughed. "My friendship with you is more important."

My heart started beating faster.

"But... you'll get suspended."

"I'd rather get suspended than you being mad at me."

I smiled and blushed. "Really?"

"Yeah. Plus we already lost."

"What?" I asked confused.

"I checked Jiraiya's messages while searching for you for two hours. They're telling me the punishment tomorrow."

No!

"I'm sorry, Naruto."

"If I get suspended I'll miss you the most," He said while he pulled me into a hug.

"I'll miss you too, Naruto." I hugged him back. "I'm sorry. . . I'm sorry that I couldn't help at all."

"You help me in a lot of ways. Your my best friend."

"Your my best friend too." I hugged him tighter.

I don't want to lose you...

"If I get suspended I'll come back," He said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah. Next year."

"I'll still come back."

"I can't go on that long without seeing you." I blushed.

"Me either, but that's the only thing we can do."

"Not if I have anything to do with it," I muttered.

"We better get going."

"Why?"

"People are really starting to stare." We let go of each other and stood up. "Sasuke."

I looked at him. "What?"

"I'll race you to my room."

I smiled. "Okay."

"Ready. Set." Naruto took off running.

"Cheater!" I screamed.

"I wonder who I got it from!" He screamed back and I laughed.

I'm going to have to talk to the principal...

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**I hoped you like it.**

**Please review.**

**-KakashiLovingAnimeFreak**


	12. Chapter 12

_What Can I Say?_

_Dedicated to JessicA my weird but funny_

_Sister. :D_

_

* * *

  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 12: The Talk

**Sasuke's POV **

==What Can I Say?==

I walked to class and saw Naruto. A tear rolled down his cheek. I wiped it away with their thumb. He looked at me.

"Don't worry, Naruto. Everything will be okay."

He smiled. "Thanks Sasuke."

"Let's get to class."

Damn Principal...

**Flash Back**

I sat in a chair in the principals office.

"So, What do you want?"

What the mother of fuck...

"It's about Naruto," I said.

He looks like a reject member of Kiss...

"And?"

"You can't suspend him."

"Why not?"

"Please! Please! Please don't suspend him. He's my best friend. Please!"

Please! Oh god. Just say that you won't suspend him, so I can leave...

"I don't know..."

"Let's make a deal."

The sooner he agrees the better...

Then I can leave...

**Flash Back End**

Bloop Bloop Bloop…

We walked into the class and to our seats. Yes, He is sitting next to me again...

"Class," Kakashi said while walking in. "Today we are having a pop quiz on the lesson we learned yesterday in math."

"I hate this," Naruto muttered.

"Naruto," Kakashi said.

"No," Naruto muttered. He grabbed his stuff and walked down, then turned to the class. "Before I go-"

I'm guessing he's Jiraiya...

"Naruto…" Jiraiya said.

"Shhh," Naruto said to him then looked back at the class. "Before I go I'd like to say a few things." He looked at Kiba. "Kiba you have a loud mouth." He looked at Shino. "Shino your bugs freak me out."

Oh my fucking god...

I tried to hold in my laugh.

"Naruto," Jiraiya said.

"Sai you scare the hell out of me. Ino and Sakura, you guys are annoying. Hinata, I don't like you the way you like me. Neji, you are very quiet and I think you hate me. Tenten, I really don't like you for some reason."

"Naruto."

"And Sasuke, I lo-"

Huh?

"Naruto!" Jiraiya yelled. Naruto looked at him. "You are not getting suspended or expelled."

Wait! What was he going to say?!

"I'm not?"

"No."

Naruto looked at the class who seem to be angry. "Um… Just kidding! I love you all! My great pals!"

"I tried. Come on the principal wants to see you."

"Okay," Naruto said. "See you later Sasuke!" He waved and walked out of the class with Jiraiya.

"I do not have a loud mouth!" Kiba yelled.

"Kiba," Kakashi said. Kiba looked at him."Shut your loud mouth."

Kiba's mouth dropped.

I laughed.

"Class! Today we will be learning something new."

Bloop Bloop Bloop...

Kiba, Gaara, Shino, and I were playing BS on the roof. I was winning and Kiba was defiantly losing.

"Hey guys!" Naruto sat next to me.

"Hey, Naruto," Gaara said. "I heard about what happened in class."

"Oh shut up! I thought I was getting suspended."

"You're lucky I'm your friend or else I would be pissed!" Kiba yelled. "Saying I had a big mouth."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Sorry."

Gaara laughed. "I wish I could have been there. Must have been pretty funny to see you doing that."

"It was," Shino said. "He was about to say _everything_."

Gaara laughed. "What happened?"

"Jiraiya stopped him."

Gaara laughed even more. "You were this close to letting your secret out."

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm out of here. I have to do my science homework," Gaara said. "Later." He walked away.

"I have to go check on the roaches' babies," Shino whispered.

Naruto looked at him. "What!?"

"Nothing," Shino said. "Bye," he said while walking out.

"I'm going to go see what Hinata's doing," Kiba said while getting up.

"Bye," Naruto and I said at the same time.

"See ya!"

He looked at me. "What's up?"

"Naruto... I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

I opened my book bag and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. "Um... I finished my project for Kakashi. Can you read over it and see if it's okay?"

"Yeah. Of course!" He grabbed the paper and started to unfold it.

No!

I stopped him and he looked at me. "What?"

"Not right now." I blushed. "I got to go. I think I did bad on the pop quiz today. I have to study."

"Okay. Bye, Sasuke."

"Bye, Naruto." I got up and walked away.

Please don't let him hate me...

Please...

God. Help me...

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **

**I hoped you liked this chapter!**

**Next Chapter: It's true...**

**Thank you! :D**

**-KakashiLovingAnimeFreak**


	13. Chapter 13

What Can I Say?

Dedicated to JessicA who has the cutest

Cute attacks :D

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… *Sigh***

**Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes! :D**

**Thank you for reading.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 13: It's true…

**Sasuke's POV**

"Hey guys! What's up? You want to know what I'm going to going to talk about today? Okay! Today

I'm going to talk about-" Naruto started.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Sasuke!?"

"The one and only."

"This is my intro! Get out!"

"No."

"Out!"

"Why should I?"

"Because this is a secret between me and my secret pals!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. So, are you going to leave now?"

"Nope."

"Grrr!!"

My only intro....

== What Can I Say?==

I went back to the roof and thought about what I wrote.

I don't think I wrote anything embarrassing...

If I remember correctly...

_What Can I Say? By: Sasuke Uchiha_

_My slip said to write about the person most dearly to you and that could only mean the one person I love the most in the world. I met him freshman year. He was the class clown that year. He always made Iruka-sensei yell at him all the time. He was a goof ball and still is. The way he flirted with Sakura and Ino made me crazy. I tired to talk to him many times in freshman year but as soon as I tried to face him I got this crazy feeling in my stomach and I ran away. Then I met this guy in the hallway, which turned out to be the guy I likes guardian. He asked me what I thought about you-know-who and I blushed. I couldn't face the guy I like for the rest of the year. I was so embarrassed. Then sophomore year came and I talked to him a few times. I was slowly started to get over my shyness with him. Then junior year came and I was devoted to be with him. This year I was going to hang out with him and be he's friend. Maybe even something more… No. I knew it was impossible for that. He liked girls. Maybe he would go out with Sakura. I don't know. I hoped that didn't happen. I prayed that he wouldn't get with any of them. I knew it was wrong to do that. If he likes someone then he likes someone. But then something happened. I started to hang out with him. We started to become friends and I couldn't help but notice that sometimes he'd flirt with me. I even tried to flirt back, but he just didn't get it. He's also tired to kiss me a few times, but we always got interrupted. The first time the nurse interrupted us. I was so embarrassed that I just walked out of the nurse's office. Then the second time came. Kiba was the one to interrupt us. Instead of walking out I asked him what he was going to do before Kiba came in. He said something stupid. He said I had a leaf stuck in my hair and he got it out. I wanted to smack him. Then the third time came and all his friends interrupted us. He didn't say anything about it that time. He just ignored it. A lot of things have happened with him this year. I really don't know what else to write. He's a stupid, oblivious, funny, can't-do-plans-well, kind of guy. He's also the type you shouldn't wake up early. He helps me during hard times. What can I say? I'm in love Naruto Uzumaki. _

_Naruto meet me on the roof._

My heart was beating wildly.

What if he doesn't like me?

Shit!

Bloop Bloop Bloop….

I heard the door to the roof open.

Shit! Fuck!

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as ran up to me.

I smiled and blushed. "Naruto."

He held up the note. "I read it." He blushed.

I looked down at my feet. "And?"

Here it comes...

He took a deep breath. "I wanted to know if it's true."

I looked at him. "Um…"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes," I whispered.

He smiled. "What did you say?"

Damn it...

"Yes! I said yes."

"Good."

My eyes widened. "W-what?"

"I love you too."

Thank god!

I smiled and put one arm around his waist. "Good, because if you didn't this would have been really awkward." I grabbed his shoulder with my other arm.

He put both of his arms around my waist. "Yeah. It would. " He started to lean forward (Yes!) but stopped. (No!) "Is it okay if I kiss you?"

"Are you actually going to kiss me this time?" I said teasingly.

Just kiss me...

"Yes!"

I smiled. "Fine."

He started to lean forward... again.

"Hey!"

Naruto froze and looked at where the noise came from. It was Gaara, Kiba, and Shino who came through the door.

Holy mother of shit! Why the fuck does this keep happening!?

I can't take it anymore!

"Naruto," I whispered.

He turned to me and I crashed my lips onto his.

"What the fuck! They're gay!?" I heard Kiba yell.

Naruto chuckled and pulled me closer to him.

"I don't want to see this! I don't want to see this!" Kiba kept yelling.

We pulled away from each other out of breath. I turned and looked at my friends and started laughing. I heard Naruto start laughing too. Kiba was sitting on the ground covering his eyes yelling at the top of his lungs. Gaara and Shino were just staring at him like he was crazy. I tugged on the sleeve of Naruto's shirt. He looked at me and I gave him a quick kiss on the lips then let go of him and walked to Kiba trying to get him to stop yelling.

"Stop yelling," I said to him.

"What the fuck! What the fuck!"

I laughed and looked at Naruto...

I love him...

==The End==

* * *

**There will be an Epilogue! Plus something a little extra!**

**Thank you for reading **

**I hoped you liked it! :D**

**Thank you!**

**-KakashiLovingAnimeFreak**


	14. Chapter 14

_What Can I Say?_

_Dedicated to JessicA who is happy she completed_

_two games so far this summer_

_:D_

_

* * *

  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... **

**Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**I hope you liked the story.**

**There will be a sequel! It's about their senior year and it will be funnier and longer (Hopefully)!**

**Thank you!**

**

* * *

  
**

Special/Epilogue

**Sasuke's POV**

==What Can I Say? Special==

I'm on a date with Naruto at the beach and our friends came to the beach too.

Okay! I called them!

I'm just really nervous...

"Naruto! Come play volleyball with us!" Kiba yelled.

Naruto was sitting twenty feet away from us on the sand. "No!"

I was playing volleyball with our friends.

"Come on, Naruto. Please!" Kiba yelled.

"Why should I!?"

"Sasuke's playing!"

"I don't give a damn!"

"Kiba, let me handle this," I said.

"Fine," Kiba said while hitting the ball.

A simple kiss should do him...

I walked over to him and sat down in front of him. "Naru-"

"Don't think that you can just flirt with me and get me to go play."

Damn... He knows me too well...

"Fine, I won't flirt," I said. "Naruto will you please come play volleyball with us?"

"No."

"With me?"

"...No."

"Naruto."

"No."

"Fine!" I got up. "Just sit here and sulk all you want."

"I won't be sitting here!" He got up.

Yes!

I smiled. "You'll come play?"

"No. I'm going to take a walk."

What?

I glared at him. "Fine."

"Fine!"

"Will you two stop acting like a married couple!" Gaara yelled. Naruto and I glared at him.

I looked back at Naruto. "Naruto..."

"Sasuke, I just wanted to spend time alone with you. Every time we go on a date they show up and-"

"I'm sorry."

"What?" He asked him.

Oh man... Don't hate me.

"I told them to come."

"Why!?"

Shit.

"I got nervous and I called them."

"Why would you get nervous?"

"I thought maybe you wouldn't want to be alone with me."

"Well, now you know better."

I should have...

"I do." I grabbed his hand. "Let's go."

"Where?" I asked.

"To watch the sunset. Just you and me," I said.

He blushed. "Okay."

"We'll be back!" I yelled to the others then looked at Naruto. "Let's go."

"Okay, but before we go..." He gave me a quick kiss on my lips.

I smiled and blushed a little. "Let's go..."

== What Can Say? Special Ends==

==Epilogue==

I was in Kakashi's room giving him his lunch. He told me to get him and Iruka Burger King, so I had to run out and get it for them.

"Here," I said while handing him and Iruka their lunches.

Kakashi grabbed his and smiled. "Your boyfriend is a keeper."

What?

"What?" I asked confused.

He handed me a paper with Naruto's assignment on it.

_Perverted Guy By: Naruto Uzumaki_

_My slip said to write about my guardian. Ha ha ha! Now that's funny! Now what can I say about my guardian... His name is Jiraiya. He's really perverted. He likes to do his research by watching girls. For example, when they go to a hot springs or the beach. He has this little, no, big obsession with girls if they look hot. For example, Big boobs, long legs etc. It's kinda weird I turned out gay... Never mind about me! He has this problem that he has to do research everyday or else he'll die or something. I really don't know what the heck is wrong with him... Oh! That's right! You read Come Come Paradise right Sensei? That's what Sasuke said. So, you must know him! He's the one that writes those books! You've even met him! He's the one that came into the class on that day I thought I was going to be suspended. You could have asked for his autograph! Wait... please don't tell me that after you read this you're going to give me all your books for him to sign... _

I laughed, then looked at Kakashi and stopped laughing. He was holding out his collection of Icha Icha Paradise books.

"What?!" I screamed.

I had to give those to Naruto?!

Iruka laughed. "You should have known it was coming."

Damn it!

_==End==_

_

* * *

  
_

**Thank you for reading!**

**There will be a sequel! It's about their senior year and it will be funnier and longer (Hopefully)!**

**I hope you liked Sasuke's POV!**

**Thank you!**

**-KakashiLovingAnimeFreak**


End file.
